1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a portable electronic device, and particularly a portable electronic device having a support structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tablet personal computers have become more widely used and more popular, and there have been a variety of choices of weights and sizes provided for tablet personal computers. Due to the convenience of portability, users can use tablet personal computers when commuting and in many other situations. Further, tablet personal computers have big-sized display panels, hence, they can be used as digital photo frames. However, most current tablet personal computers are not equipped with structures for supporting the tablet personal computers. Hence, it is inconvenient when using tablet personal computers as digital photo frames. Therefore, providing a tablet personal computer with a supporting stand is one of the important issues in industry.